Labyrinth, or Something Like It
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Jareth has had his fill of failed attempts to lure women into the Labyrinth, steal children to make them into slave-goblins, and to completely rule over his land flawlessly. He is cursed by higher powers to enter the Aboveground... inside for more


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _The Labyrinth_ and this is clearly for entertainment only. Thank you and enjoy the show.

Author's Notes: Hello my fellow Labby-Landers. I have not even considered writing another one of my silly Labfics until recently this evening. I hope you like where I'm going with this, and hopefully it will bring smiles to you all. Happy Reading!

Summary: Jareth has had his fill of failed attempts to lure women into the Labyrinth, steal children to make them into slave-goblins, and to completely rule over his land flawlessly. He is cursed by higher powers to enter the Aboveground, a land so fierce and so chaotic. For thirteen hours, he must search for and kidnap a young soul to bring back to the Underground where he will regain his kingship. Will Jareth survive and succeed in such a nasty world? Or will he crumble and give himself up to a final curtain call?

_**Labyrinth, or Something Like it**_

_Chapter 1_

"What to do today?" Jareth asked himself. "What to do?"

Outside of the castle in the center of the Labyrinth, goblins were growing impatient. It had been several months since Jareth brought a child to turn into one of their own. Even then, the child did not really count for any success, for it was an abandoned toddler. The mother wished him away after leaving her boyfriend. She, of course, ended up in a mental institution for claiming her child was taken by a white owl. _At least,_ Jareth thought, _the goblins got a laugh out of the situation._

A goblin with no teeth arrived in Jareth's parlor doorway. "King!" He shrieked, "you have a visitor. You'd best hurry. He looks furious."

Jareth could only think of one man that could bring hatred with him everywhere. There was no time wasted going directly to the front entrance to find out. Upon reaching the double doors to the castle, Jareth took in a long breath.

"Why, hello Jareth." A tall and built man stood before Jareth.

The man's eyes were piercing green during contact with another, and blue when concentrating. His hair was a blinding white to match the stitching in his black riding cape. Jareth could see a silver horse in the background. The rest of his attire showcased bulging arm and leg muscles, and did not hide his chiseled chest very well. This monster of a man could clearly rip anything or anyone to shreds.

"Father," Jareth said with a smile. "You've come to visit your darling son."

"I'm not here for any ordinary visit, _King_ Jareth. Step outside with me for a moment and breathe in this filthy air."

"I don't understand why you won't come in for a spot of tea. I can have Furlky make it fresh."

"King Jareth!" A skin-and-bones goblin dashed up to the men. "King Jareth, I've heard that your father is going to visit today. I believe I saw a man riding up through – Oh! Hello there, Magnus." The goblin shook nervously so that his last few hairs fell to the ground. "I guess you arrived safely. I'll just be on my way."

Magnus replied to the scrawny creature, "Yes, you should be on your way. I won't have any interruptions right now. Jareth, we need to talk."

Jareth straightened his back to appear more serious. "What is it, Father? You know I am a very busy man and we don't exactly see eye to eye. The quicker the visit, the better."

"Son, I have come a very long way to see you and your land. Every pathway I have seen, I have seen disappointment. When you were born, I gave you this land. Your Ma passed away from the Faerie Plague and life became clear; You were destined to be alone and build The Underground into something better than this. All I asked of you was to turn the disgusting filth of the Aboveground into something useful here. Baby after baby, you failed. Magic powers I taught you were used as parlor tricks." Magnus took a deep breath.

"Your point, Father?"

Magnus continued after flexing his arms and cracking his knuckles. "Jareth, you are not living up to my name. You have been sentenced by The Dominion of Underground to thirteen hours Aboveground to find a living soul worthy of Goblinhood. If you fail this time, there is no returning to the Labyrinth for you. I'm sorry Son, but it is to be done."

Jareth stepped back, observing his Father's stern face. "I see." He paced a few times. He kicked a rock hard across the ground. He looked up with defeat. "If it is to be done, then I cannot argue."

"There is a catch, though." Magnus frowned and added, "Your magic abilities will be limited. No crystal balls, no walking on ceilings or walls. You have to fit in with the crowd of the Aboveground. I cannot help you any further. I will look after your land while you are gone. I expect success and only success."

A simple nod from Jareth signified he was ready. Magnus followed Jareth into his castle with a slow march. Jareth's eyes popped as he climbed the stairwell. Many memories were made here, mostly bad. He failed countless times to please his Father. Guilt seeped into his heart and squeezed tight. If he did not return with a baby worthy of a goblin lifestyle, Jareth would never see his home again. His room of staircases, his hedge mazes, all the way to his hill overlooking the Labyrinth would never be reachable. That scared him. Nothing ever scared Jareth.

At the top of The Labyrinth Castle balcony, Magnus and Jareth could see all of the land.

Magnus peered up to the sky and said, "Nice weather for an owl in flight. Thirteen hours, King Jareth. Thirteen hours."

There were no words to speak. Jareth could not look his own Father in the eyes and so it became justified to simply transform and fly away. This was no sentence to serve, this was a punishment for being a let down to all of the Underground.

A clock in Jareth's mind started ticking. The time was now to change paths and prove who the Labyrinth truly belonged to.


End file.
